


Calling all the Monsters |Lord Diavolo x Reader

by dorkinsas



Category: Ever After High, Monster High, Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Adoption, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angels, Blood and Violence, Demon/Human Relationships, Demons, Domestic Violence, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, Loss of Virginity, Original Character(s), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Sexual Violence, Soft Diavolo (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:27:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29231517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorkinsas/pseuds/dorkinsas
Summary: [Y/N] is a human who lived in New Salem, Oregon, home of famous and popular monsters. well their children. However one day, you find yourself in a demon world known as devildom and inside a school known as RAD. However you already know something RAD can be the acronym part of it.
Relationships: Demon Brothers & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Diavolo & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Diavolo/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character & Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Calling all the Monsters |Lord Diavolo x Reader

My whole life was normal. From the moment I was born to now was normal. And by normal, I mean boring. Sure I lived in a town of monsters and I was friends with several of them. But I never went on their extraordinary adventures. I never went to their version of New York (called Boo York) or Paris (Scaris) or the Ghost World. I never went inside a lamp to defeat a shadow genie. 

I didn't go to Skull Shores, meet a beast, and befriend tikis (that was after).I didn't help find the true Queen of the Vampires. I didn't help restore the relationship between humans and monsters or to bring vampires and werewolves together as friends and comrades. Or played SCREAM which sounds hella fun and hella dope, but...Heath would never let me play. 

The little fiery dumb asshole. I think the closest I have ever had to their adventure was helping the ghouls with Draculaura, Clawd, and Valentine. Yeah that was the closest thing I had to that. Absolutely.

"Hey, [Y/N], are you even listening to me?" Melody Carver waved her hand in front of my face.

"You know how she gets when she starts writing. Wait. Did you start a diary?" asked Claire.

"No! Uh...maybe...perhaps. ALRIGHT! I decided to start a diary! In case something interesting ever happens to me. Something not normal." I told them as I slammed my journal book closed.

"You were adopted by werewolves." Chad reminded me.

"People get adopted all the time!" I defended myself.

"Your left hand isn't your own. You put concealer over the stitches so no one knows your hand was chopped off snd fed to alley dogs." added Claire.

"You're a ghoul matchmaker." Melody added.

"Matchmakers are everywhere and many people have prosthetics." I reminded them.

"But no one goes to Transylvania to visit vampires or your older sister over summer vacation. Or have witnessed fire and ice being shot out of monsters. Or loses their own human hand whenever you do jazz hands." Claire reminded me.

I sighed. "Still not me. I'm still boring. Still as normal as anyone else. No interesting stories to one day tell my grandchildren or anyone for that matter." Because you're not special! Remember that! Remember! Remember!

"Don't make me call Victor or Viveka. Or Harriet. What about Sydney? I'm sure your ex-boyfriend's mother will love to have words with you over this." Melody held out her phone and waved it in front of my face.

"You don't have to be such a bitch about this stuff, Mel." I told her.

"Sometimes Mel needs to be a bitch, because how else will we get it through your head?" Claire told me. "I mean, you have gone through a lot and your mindset isn't all there."

"You think I'm crazy?" I asked them.

"No! That's not what they're saying." Here comes Chad trying to be the mediator between us three of us females.

"It sure sounds like it." I crossed my arms over my chest. "So, Chad, what are they saying if it's not they think I'm crazy? Because you seem to have telepathy and I don't."

Chad sighed. "They think your way of thinking about yourself has been thwarted because of what your birth family did to you. The mental image you have on yourself has been corrupted by their mental abuse. Or in other words nothing we say will get through to you."

My mind focused on only two words: corrupted and abuse. And I translated it to something else. "You three think I'm broken?" I whispered.

"Great going, Chad." Claire told him, a hint of sarcasm clearly visible in her tone.

"Well, I'm sorry if you think that." I slipped my journal into my bag, took my bag out of my locker, and slammed the door shut behind me. "I think mom wants me to clean up the yard so Howie and Howlmiton don't get into the poison ivy."

"Don't you have combat training with Lilith? It's Monday." Chad reminded me.

"She probably thinks the same as you three." That I'm broken. And I walked out of Merston High School.

**

The Wolf Family. My new family of one year. There's Harriet and Clawrk Wolf, my new (and better) mom and dad. Then (in order of age), there's Clawdia (age 20), Clawd (age 17), Clawdeen (17), the quadruplets Howleen, Howlmilton, Howlston, and Howldon (all age 14), Clawnor (age 13), Barker (age 11), Pawla (age 9), Weredith (age 4), and Packlyn (age 2). 

I loved all of them. They were family.However like most families, I was closer with some more than others. I think the ones I'm closer to are Clawdeen, Clawd, and Weredith. Clawdeen and Clawd because I'm closer in age to them (and I befriended Clawdeen way before me being adopted by her family was a twinkle in our eyes) while Weredith is a small child that needs to be protected by me at all costs from the many evils of the world. 

Something I didn't recieve when I was her age. Living with them was fun and amazing and chow was no exception. Dinner (or any other meal) at the Wolf Resident was always exciting and unpredictable. But one, no two, beings were missing. Clawdia had returned to schooling abroad after the winter holidays. And Clawd was probably taking Draculaura on a date (since the Fear Squad don't practice on Mondays).

I have a big family now. Which is what I always wanted. But I couldn't focus on the chaos that normally transpires at chow. Because of what this day had led to. "You think I'm broken?"

"You okay, [Y/N]? You're not normally this quiet during meals. Did something happen at school I should know about?" asked Harriet Wolf, my adoptive mother (I call her mom).

She was a mother I had always wanted and got when my real family went downhill really steeply and really fast. And I love her for saving me. Both literally and figuratively.

"I guess I'm not hungry." I continued to pick at my dinner. "Can I take it to my room? I still have a lot of homework to do."

Mom and dad looked at each other before mom let out a sigh. "Okay. But as soon as you're done, bring the plate back down. HEY, HOWIE!" the youngest triplet was stuffing his mouth like a feral animal.

Howlston swallowed his food. "What? If [Y/N] is going to eat upstairs, we don't have to hold back right. We were only eating like civilized monsters to not disgust her normie self right." Normie=Normal=Boring=Broken.

"We don't live in the wilderness, so we act civilized! It doesn't matter if we disgust your newer sister or not. We live in civilization, so we remember table manners." Clawrk scolded him.

I took my plate up to my room. I needed to get out of there. Before anything escalated more than it needed to. I closed the door to my room and sat down at my desk before bringing out my homework (I was going to do it, but I didn’t have a lot though which was the only lie). I ended up leaving the food alone. I ended up finishing my homework far faster than I would have like. 

And I ended up looking at articles of adventures and thrillseekers.Something I have always wanted to be. And after a good hour of this, I went to the Monster High website via the internet. Hopefully I can find something interesting that happened there so far. Because normally when something happens at Monster High-could be anything- Spectra Vondergeist will cover it in a story and post it at Four O’Clock everyday if she wanted to (or any time earlier). 

But then, the next thing I know I was someplace foreign to me. What was I doing before this? I… I was walking… walking to the doors of Ever After High. And suddenly, I was here. In front of the doors of… I don’t actually know. Where am I? What am I doing here? How did I get here? How do I return home to my family? My real family? Not my birth family. 

Who will I see on the other side of these doors? What will I see on the other side of these doors? I have seen many things in my day that will make me not be shocked or afraid of what I find before these wooden doors. Doors that were applewood. Applewood. I vaguely remember Ban Am, the son of Bal Am, mentioning that detail to me when I asked about the four realms. 

“Ah! I see you’re here already. Before the other one. It’s good to know you understand the importance of punctuality.” a voice said. 

My breath hitched in my throat. The voice almost reminded me of Kyoya Ootori from Ouran Highschool Host Club. Almost. What was I supposed to say to whoever this was? Let alone what I was supposed to do in this situation. 

“Uh…” I turned slowly to the person. “Who are you? What am I doing here? And how can I get home?” 

“I am Student Council President and Avatar of Pride, Lucifer.” Avatar of Pride? What the fuck? “Welcome to the Devildon, human. What is your name?” 

I was more focused on what he called this place. Devildon. Wasn’t that a kingdom of some sort in the Ghost World? A kingdom in the Ghost World that housed demons? I’m fucked now. Royally fucked. And don’t give your name to them, [Y/N]. Don’t be an idiot. 

“It’s [Y/N].” WHAT DID I JUST SAY ME? “I have a lot of questions. Mind answering all of them for me?”

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to send in feedback of my story! I appreciate all kinds!


End file.
